residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 6
This Article was created by Zach (TDADJ). Do not edit without permission. The games takes place during the same time frame during Resident Evil 5. Gameplay The Game play is reverted back to like the old Resident Evil (third person fixed camera angles) using HD graphic due to fans complaining of the lack of horror in the last game. It uses the concept of Resident Evil Zero's co-op gameplay. Controls Ps3- X- hold to Run LS down + X - 180 turn O - Cancel/Call Square- Interact Triangle - Open menu LT1 - Knife LT2 -Aim gun. RT1- Open map RT2- Shoot/Change Characters Start- Pause LS- Move RS- Turn D-Pad - Move Xbox 360- A- hold to Run LS down + A- 180 turn B - Cancel/Call X- Interact Y - Open menu LB - Knife LT -Aim gun RB- Open map RT- Shoot/Switch Characters Start- Pause LS- Move RS- Turn D-Pad - Move Characters * Zachary Valentine - An BSAA member looking for his sister. * Sherry Birkin - Zach's partner and old friend. She lost her parents 11 years ago due to the underground lab incident. * Albert Wesker - An enemy of the BSAA. (Mentioned only) * Claire Redfield - Chris Redfield's sister. Helps Zach and Sherry through out the game. * Hunter Version X - Little is known about him... Just that he is Zach's worst nightmare. Story '''Coming Soon Extra Mode You have the two old modes, Mercs and Versus. Now, There is a survival mode. Versus and Mercs are put into the the style of Resident Evil 4 and 5 game play. Characters There are 8 characters plus 3 costumes you can choose from * Zachary Valentine ** BSAA *** Jericho 941 F *** AK-47 *** Ammo *** First Aid Spray ** Sam (Sam & Max) Costume ***Sam Magnum 84 ***Hydra ***Ammo *** First Aid Spray ** Steve Burnside outfit *** First Aid Spray ***2 Rocket Launchers *** Infinite Desert Eagle *Sherry Birkin' **BSAA *** Jericho 941F *** Remington 1100 *** Ammo *** First Aid Spray ** School Girl (RE2 outfit) *** Browning 9mm *** IMI Uzi *** Ammo *** First Aid Spray ** Bunny Outfit *** Infinite Longbow *** 5 Ice Grenades *** 5 Flash Grenades *** 5 Promixity Bombs *'Claire Redfield' ** RE2 outfit ** RE Degeneration outfit ** Alexia's Dress *'Chris Redfield' ** BSAA ** STARS ** Safari suit *'Jill Valentine' ** BSAA ** STARS ** Battle Suit *'Albert Wesker' ** STARS ** Midnight ** Cat Suit *'Leon S. Kennedy' ** RPD outfit ** RE4 outfit ** Biker outfit *'Ada Wong' ** Red Dress ** Black Widow outfit ** Ashley Graham outfit (' Rest of weapons to be posted later ) Stages '''Coming Soon Mercs TO find how many point you got finally... Total Points - ( 100* Times got hit) = Final Score So say you 30000 points but was hit 5 times. This means you got 25500. Rankings: *? - (single player score); (Team score) *SS - 150,00+ ; 300,000+ *S- 120,000-149,999 ; 240,000-299,999 *A- 100,000-119,999 ; 200,000 - 239,999 *B- 80,000-99,999 ; 160,000 - 199,999 *C- 50,000 - 79,999 ; 80,000- 159,999 *D- 20,000 -49,999 ; 50,000- 79,999 *E- 0-19,999 ; 0- 49,999 Versus Game Modes A New Addition is multiple game modes than just two. List of Games: * Slayers ** 2-4 players * Team Slayers ** 4-8 players *Survivors ** 2-4 players *Team Slayers ** 4-8 players *King of the Hill ** You have to stand in the glowing area for a set amount of time. *** Set times: (minutes) 1, 3, 5, 10 ** 2-8 Players *Team KotH ** 4-16 *Capture the Flag ** It's where you have to capture the enemy's flag ** It's a team game. ** 4-16 Players * Defend the base ** It's where you defend the base from multiple enemies ** 2-16 players * Shadows ** 4-8 players ** The object of the game, work with your team of four to kill the opposing team, but one team is invisible. Score points by killing the opposing team. Survival In Survival, You can set a time limit your self or have set amount of time to live for. Trivia * A Easter Egg is when Zach and Claire are playing on a team in mercs or versus and Zach is wearing the Steve Burnside outfit, Every time Zach dies or is called by Claire, She'll call him Steve. Category:Games